The present invention relates to an intravascular device which can be injected within the blood circulation of a human or animal body, for electrochemotherapy applications.
The electrochemotherapy has developed in recent years (see, for example, US2004/0010290 A1, US2002/077676 A1) and consists in the combined treatment of tumor cells by a chemotherapeutic agent and pulsed electric fields. Such a strategy may increase the effectiveness of the pharmaceutical product up to hundreds or a thousand times and it has caused a high percentage of successes in clinical tests. The devices for electrochemotherapy used so far, however, only allow the treatment of readily accessible tumors (mainly melanomas) or involve the use of highly invasive means, such as catheters or endoscopes.